LandBattle/Basics
(I am translating from another source and adding slight opinions after a month looking into school chats and questions asked relating to land battles.) Introduction Land Battle System is used in dungeon explorations, duels and outskirt battles. A few things you must know about Land Battles: *Retreating from an outskirt battle(similar to retreating from a sea battle) will result in high gain of fatigue. *Fatigue may increase when you receive damage from a land battle. *Fatigue is reset when you lose a land battle. A certain amount of sailors will also be lost (ran away). *You lose a certain amount of money you are currently holding when you lose a land battle. *You have a chance of losing equipped items when you lose a land battle. *Equipments and items have to be equipped before they can be used in a land battle. A secondary weapon and up to 4 items can be brought into a land battle. They must be registered first. This can be done by the following steps: Character > Equipment > Land Battle Items. *A land battle can be actively or passively initiated. Active initiation involves player attacking the NPC first and vice versa for passive initiation. Click on the Battle '''icon when you are in range with the NPC to attack it. Land Battle Interface (Image either from author or www.gamer.com.tw) Skills in Land Battle *Swordplay : Affects attack power of melee weapons (swords, spears, axes, staves). Also as a requirement for relative higher ranked techs acquisition. *Sword Mastery : Affects attack power and speed of melee weapons (swords, spears, axes, staves). Also as a requirement for relative higher ranked techs acquisition. *Throwing : Affects attack power and speed of throwing knives. Also as a requirement for relative higher ranked techs acquisition. *Sniping : Affects attack power and speed of guns and bows. Also as a requirement for relative higher ranked techs acquisition. *Trap : Strengthen trap effects, also as a requirement for acquisition of trap techs. Can discover and destroy ground traps during dungeon exploration. **Other related skills to acquire trap techs: Provisions, Search, Ecological Research, Biology, Geography, Throwing. *Merchandise Knowledge : Strengthen item effects, also as a requirement for acquisition of item techs. **Other related skills to acquire item techs: Provisions. *Gunfire : Increase attack speed of guns, also as a requirement for relative higher ranked techs acquisition. *Marching : Slows fatigue increase and chances of ambush during land exploration. *Storage : Reduces loss from losing land battles and ease durability decrease of equipped items caused by land battling. Techs ''Previous'' players perception about techs:' To acquire a tech: *You must first fulfill the tech LandBatle/Techs **You must defeat an opponent that uses the tech on you. **Tech acquisition is random and harder as the rank of the tech goes higher, hence patience is the key of acquiring techs. **Author's note: the 5-second-kill-after-tech-use method may increase the chances of tech acquisition, though unproven. As far as I am concerned, all of my techs are obtained when I defeat them more than 5 seconds after NPCs use their techs. **Most R1 techs can be obtained by NPCs that use the tech, doesn't have to be a specific one. *To use item techs, you must have items registered for battle; To use battle techs, you must have the related weapons equipped. *Tech draws are random. The system randomly draws a related tech for you to choose from and plan chains. In order to increase the chances of a specific tech type to be drawn, related manuals can be equipped. *The more related techs learned, the faster it is drawn out. '''Techs after Vinland update:' *Players' doubts have been raised in the Netmarble forum regarding tech acquisitions, and GM_Bonny has clarified a few issues: *For the rank 1 and 2 techs, be it Item, Battle or Adventure, the only thing you need is the required skill and weapon to learn the tech. *The NPC doesn't have to wield the same weapon as you do for you to acquire a tech. *The NPC doesn't have to use Adventure or Item Techs at all in order for you to learn them. For example, the Special Force NPC's in Cairo don't use traps, ever. However you can learn traps there anyway. *The NPC doesn't have to use the Battle techs for you to learn them. Some additional information: How all of these exactly works is unknown. Questions being raised like: - Do we have to be in the 2nd phase of the combat in order to learn the rank 2 tech? - Do we have to kill him right after we arrive in the 2nd phase to learn the rank 2 tech, or do we need to wait a few seconds? The Base Assault Soldier lvl 55 in Northwest Portobelo doesn't use a spear, however it is still possible to obtain a rank 3 spear rank from him. So can we learn ALL the rank 3's from them as well or only the Spear? Weapon Systems *Battle techs are categorized into''' Power (Red), '''Quick (Blue) and''' Feint (Yellow). *The counter graph of these categories are as follows: Power''' counters''' Quick', '''Quick' counters Feint, Feint counters Power. *A counter increases the damage of the used tech and its subsequent chain so long the opponent remains under the same countered condition. *'Ultimate Battle Techs '''can only be acquired through quests and not land battles, after requirements are met. *7 types of weapons used in Land Battle(not including tools and instruments): **Sword **Spear **Axe **Staff **Throwing Knife **Gun **Bow *Base attack speed of weapons from fastest to slowest: **Throwing Knife **Staff **Sword and Spear **Bow **Axe **Gun *Attack range of weapons from furthest to closest: **Gun and Bow(120) **Throwing Knife(100) **Spear(80) **Sword, Staff and Axe(50) Weapon Discipline 'Forte Weapons' *A weapon is registered as forte weapon when you win a land battle with the equipped weapon. *Only 5 forte weapons are allowed. The weapon with the lowest forte points will be discarded when a new weapon is registered. *Only forte weapons can have forte points. 'Forte Points' *Forte points determine the attack power bonus of the forte weapon. *Maximum 1000 forte points can be accumulated for each forte weapon. *1 attack power increment for every 25 forte points accumulated, hence a total of 40(1000/25) attack power increase can be achieved for each forte weapon. *Forte point also affects the attack speed and accuracy of the forte weapon. *The limit where a forte point can be gained is the level of NPC multiply by 20. That is, if you are fighting a level 5 NPC you will only gain up to 100 forte points, any further accumulation will require you to defeat NPCs with a higher level. *A forte point is gained for every completion of a land battle. A forte point each is gained if two different weapons are used in the land battle, and two forte points can be gained if two similar weapons are used in the land battle. Only applicable with Change Weapon function. 'Finesse Rank' *Finesse rank represents the proficiency of your techs. *Finesse rank is required to allow higher ranked techs to be acquired. *You gain one finesse rank increase by accumulating 500 tech experience points for each category. *Tech experience points can be obtained by using the related tech (2 experience point per skill). *More tech experience points can be obtained in a single land battle with more chain combos and successful counters. *Tech experience points does not accumulate in a battle. Only the action, either chain or counter that provides highest tech experience points are taken into count for each tech type. *Chain table(source from www.gamer.com.tw): *Fleet members using the same tech categories, albeit different techs can increase chain count. Land Battle Formula 'Attack Power' *Possible formula 1: *Melee: (Equipment Attack Power + Battle Level + Forte Weapon Attack Bonus + Swordplay * 3 + Sword Mastery * 1) * 0.95~0.99 *Middle: Equipment Attack Power + Battle Level / 2 + Forte Weapon Attack Bonus + Throwing * 4 *Range: Equipment Attack Power + Battle Level / 2 + Forte Weapon Attack Bonus + Sniping * 4 *Possible formula 2: *Equipment Attack Power + Class Bonus + Forte Weapon Attack Bonus + Skill Bonus, where *Equipment Attack Power = Attack power of equipment *Class Bonus = Current Job Class * Job Constant, Maritime Job Constant = 1.1, others = 1.0 *Forte Weapon Attack Bonus = Forte Points / 25 *Skill Bonus = Related skill rank * 3.2 'Defence Power' Possible formula 1: *Melee: First Aid * 3 + Battle Level + Equipment Defense Power *Middle: (Swordplay * 2.5 + Battle Level / 2 + Equipment Defense Power) * 0.8 *Range: (Swordplay * 2.5 + Battle Level / 2 + Equipment Defense Power) * 0.7 Possible formula 2: *Equipment Defence Power + Class Bonus, where *Equipment Defence Power = Defence power of equipment *Class Bonus = Current Job Class * Job Constant, Maritime Job Constant = 1.1, others = 1.0 'Stamina' *HP = 30 + 5*(Lvl of current class) + 2.5*(Lvl of other two classes added), rounded down to nearest multiple of 5. *For every 1 point of Fatigue, initial stamina is reduced by 0.5. (Note: Fatigue has disguised decimal point value) 'Skill Proficiency' *1 skill proficiency per successful hit when NPC level > skill rank * 3 'Skill Refill''' *20 - Adventure Techs + Total Trade Techs) / 2 + Total Battle Techs / 5; measured in seconds, maximum limit = 5 seconds. Items and Item Combos (To be added after I sort out the relative source information.)